Birthday Disaster Plans
by ShanandRay
Summary: Alex decides to bake Mason a cake for his birthday. But everything seems to go wrong, and she is worried about what Mason will think. Silly girl. It's jst a bunch of fluff. Better than it sounds, I swear. I suck at summarizing. Anyway, please R&R!


Harper, what should I get Mason for his birthday?" I asked my best friend as we sat in the sub shop.

"Well, he prefers homemade things, so why don't you bake him a cake?" she suggested.

"That's a good idea! I'll just bake one with my wand and—"

"Alex, it wouldn't be homemade if you made it with your wand. You need to show him but you actually care enough to do something for him."

I groaned. "I hate it when your right."

She grinned. "But you love me anyway."

I looked at all the ingredients in front of me. Sugar, flour, salt, vanilla extract, baking soda, water, oil, eggs, frosting—all of it.

"Okay, first things first." I read the directions. "Seems easy enough. Except for measuring the ingredients. And mixing them. And baking them. Gosh! How do people have the patience for this stuff?"

I followed the ingredients carefully, and it looked pretty good. I looked away from the living room as I mixed all the ingredients in a bowl, and I heard Max approach me from behind.

"Hey, Alex, can I use this paper to throw confetti for the parade?" (**He he. Report card episode.**)he asked.

"Sure, whatever," I replied, not really paying attention.

"Thanks," I heard him say before the footsteps retreated onto the terrace.

I finished mixing up all of the ingredients and turned to look at what I should preheat the oven to. _WHERE WAS THE PAPER? Oh, yeah, I told Max he could have it. Oh no. No, no, no, NO!_

I sprinted out of the kitchen and onto the terrace, where Max was looking at the street below. I could hear music playing on the ground.

"Where is that paper I gave you?" I asked as calmly as I could, hoping he hadn't already torn it to shreds.

"Oh, I threw it down for the parade. Why?" he said innocently. "Oh, you know you have cake batter splattered all over your head?"

"That was the cake recipe!" I shouted and went back inside. I just set the oven for 500 degrees, hoping that would be warm enough. It preheated quickly, and I tried to put the cake in the oven, though I burned my arm while putting it on the rack.

"OW!" I shrieked, hopping around and clutching my arm to my ribs. I got ice and put in on the rapidly growing red welt.

Then the fire detector went off just as the smell hit me.

I screamed, forgetting about the burn, and grabbed the fire extinguisher. I opened the oven to see what used to be the cake, though it was now so engulfed in flames that I couldn't even tell what it was. I hastily put the fire out, but then the little nozzle thing went out of control and sprayed me and the entire kitchen.

When it had finally run out of the foamy stuff, I slid down against the cabinets and started crying. Why couldn't I bake a simple cake? And now I wouldn't have anything to give for Mason on his birthday.

Speak of the devil, the door opened and I heard his adorable British accent call out, "Alex? What happened to your kitchen?"

Did it really look that bad? I broke out in another wave of tears, quietly weeping into my hands. I guess he heard it, because he was suddenly sitting next to me in the foam, his arm over my shoulders, rocking me and he spoke soothing words to me.

"It's all right, love. We'll clean it up. Just tell me what happened."

"I-I was baking you a cake f-for your birthday and everything went wrong. Max tore up the recipe, I burned my entire forearm, the fire extinguisher exploded on me, cake batter got into my hair—" I was cut off by his lips smashing to mine.

"I love your present. You tried your best to do something special for me, even hurting yourself in the process. No one has ever done that for me." He leaned closer. "And you look adorable with cake batter in your hair and foam all over you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I poked my bottom lip out in a pout.

"No, I'm not. I love that you attempted this for me almost as much as I love you." He kissed me again, then helped me stand.

Still in pout mode, I said, "My arm still hurts, too. Can kiss you kiss it and make it better?" I showed him the bid welt on my arm.

He grinned and kissed that, too, sending tingles shooting across my skin.

I smiled. "Thank you. All better."

"No it isn't. Now come here." He picked up my ice pack and laid it softly on the arm he was holding. It was really cold, and it made me shiver.

Mason frowned and shrugged off his jacket that before draping it on my shoulders, then dragged me to the couch to sit down.

"Mason?"

"Yes, love?"

"Happy birthday."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment before he hugged me to his chest. I soon nodded off to the even sound of my love's heartbeat, wishing that our whole relationship could actually be as simple as birthday cakes and accidental burns from an oven. That couldn't happen as long as Mason and I were magical beings. But I don't think I'd have it any other way.

**There you go! I became obsessed with Mason after he came back, so I thought of this one-shot. Raven and I are currently fighting over Gregg Sulkin (my celebrity boyfriend. He's absolutely adorable. And he has a British accent. I told my dad that I'm moving to England so I can meet some romantic British guy and marry him. American me are totally unromantic (No offense. Mostly.)), but she helped come up with the basic storyline. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please Review!**

**-Shannon**


End file.
